


One Last Smile

by Lothiriel84



Series: Dante's Prayer [2]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheets felt heavy on him as he kept on tossing and turning in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Smile

The sheets felt heavy on him as he kept on tossing and turning in his bed. The fever was still burning him – malaria, a keepsake of his latest diplomatic mission to Venice.

He blinked repeatedly, then startled when she suddenly appeared before his eyes.

Her lips curled into a gentle smile. “Don’t you remember me?”

Of course he remembered her; he’d thought about her every single day of the past thirty years, and she was as beautiful in his memory as he’d last seen her – right before Death took her away from him once more and for good.

“You’re a dream, aren’t you?”

She shook her head, still smiling. “I’ve come to get you.”

The meaning of her words was immediately clear to him, but he wasn’t afraid. As a matter of fact he felt as happy as when she’d deigned to greet him for the very first time.

If Death had the smile of his beloved Beatrice, the only thing he craved was surrendering to her embrace at last.


End file.
